


Little Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/F, F/M, Umbridge And Sybill Married, good umbridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the birth of James, Sybill wants to have a baby, but Dolores does not.





	Little Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining the characters as how they looked in the movies when I type the story, but you can imagine them how you want. 
> 
> Also I'm imagining the events that happend in the movies instead of books.
> 
> Also Dolores is basically redeemed and good now.

James Sirius Potter was born on a cloudy day in September, but his birth seemed to bring some sunlight to the sky. Ginny had been in labor for two days, but it was worth it to see her baby. Harry and Ginny had not only invited their friends and family, but also the Hogwarts staff. Which included Sybill, and Sybill had took Dolores with her.

They had been married for a year now. There relationship had grown over the past four years. It had also been four years since the battle of Hogwarts took place. Sybill was the only reason Dolores wasn't in Azkaban at the moment. The Ministry had a rehab apparition for people who didn't want to go Azkaban, and Dolores was one of them. Sybill was selected to help Dolores. The people in the room weren't happy to see her, but they ignored her.

James was being passed around by Harry right now. Sybill looked at Dolores who looked like she was trying not to vomit. Sybill wondered what it would be like for her and Dolores to be mothers. When Harry got to Dolores he stared at her for what felt like a minute, but he ended up letting her hold his baby. Sybill did like that Harry trusted Dolores enough to let her hold his baby after everything. Or maybe he just trusted Sybill.

At first Dolores smiled sweetly at the baby. Like she actually liked him and cared for him, but the smiled turned devilish.

"Look at him. He is so small and helpless. If I just drop him then he will d-"

"That's enough holding him for you Umbridge." Harry quickly said, as he took James from Dolores.

Dolores simply shrugged. She didn't really care about Harry or his baby named after his father and godfather. She was only here cause Sybill dragged her here. She rather be back at home.

Sybill still had the thought in her head about her and Dolores being mothers and taking care of a baby. Sybill clapped her hands cause she was about to be handed the baby.

All thoughts of being a mother disappeared from her head when she held the baby.

[X]

It was six months later that the thought of them being mothers came back into her head. Dolores was holding James again, but this time wasn't saying anything dangerous. Harry was still watching her like a hawk though.

Sybill watched as the baby laughed while he was being held. Sybill smiled at watching Dolores hold James. She really wanted them to be mothers.

They were both females so reproduction would be hard. Also, Dolores wasn't the most mentally stable person in the world. Not to mention Sybill was sometimes selfish.

But they can still make it work somehow.

[X]

James is now 1 year old, and Sybill is now retired from teaching. She also hasn't brought up the fact that she wants a child to Dolores yet. They are sitting at some fancy restaurant, and Dolores is looking at the menu. Sybill figures now would be the best time to bring it up.

"You know what we should have?" Sybill asked Dolores.

"What?" Dolores respondeds without looking up from the menu.

Sybill takes a deep breath before saying "A baby."

Dolores puts the menu down, and repeats "What?", but in a more confused tone.

"Iwasthinkingweshouldhaveababyandbemothers." Sybill said that way to fast, but Dolores had managed to understand every single word that came out of her mouth.

"No. Forget about it." Dolores replied with a smile on her face that creeped our Sybill.

Sybill however does forget about it. For now.

[X]

James was now 2 years old, and Ginny was pregnant again. Sybill was currently brushing Dolores's hair before bed, and was thinking about babies again. With Ginny being pregnant, the thought came back to her head.

"Can I bring up something I haven't brought up in a year?"

"I don't see why not." Dolores replied not caring at all.

"Can we talk about having a baby? Please?" Sybill asked Dolores. She really wanted Dolores to talk to her about this thing.

Dolores sighed. When she had told Sybill to forget about it a year ago, she meant forget about completely, and never bring it up.

"No."

Sybill narrowed her eyes. Sybill knew Dolores expected her to just drop it, but she had a grew a backbone over the years. "I'm not asking you to have or get a baby at the moment. I'm asking you to talk to me about it!"

Dolores stood up quickly off the bed, and turned around to face Sybill. "And I told you no! Quit bothering me about it!" Dolores left the room, and slammed the door.

Sybill wished Dolores would actually talk to her about it, but she knew Dolores's mental illness was an important thing to consider. She could still be less cruel about it though.

[X]

Sybill found Dolores casting random spells in the woods in the morning. She approached her when she got done with spells.

"Um, Dolores I'm sorry to keep bothering you with this b-baby thing." She was nervous.

Dolores exhaled slowly, but refused to face Sybill. "I don't blame you. I can see why you love babies so much. James is sort of cute, but I don't want a baby. So, please stop bugging me about it."

"I just want to talk to you about it. Every time I do, you end the conversation fast. Why do you do that?"

Dolores shrugged, and said "None of your business, but if you want a baby then go and have sex with one of the men you slept with when your were an alcoholic."

Sybill got defensive. "At least I had sex! When was the last time YOU did?"

However that was the wrong thing to say because Dolores cast a spell that set a large tree on fire, and walked away angry.

Sybill only sighed. Dolores was hiding something, and she knew it. Whatever Dolores was hiding, Sybill intended to find out. 

 

TBC


End file.
